Star Wars Trilogy VHS Trailers
1986 Narrator (Gene McGarr): A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... (Clips: Star Wars New Hope) Luke Skywalker: I want to learn the way of the Force to become a Jedi like my father. Narrator: An adventure unlike anything on your planet. Luke Skywalker: They're coming in too fast! Narrator: An epic of heroes and villains. The story of a boy, a girl, and a galaxy. Obi-Wan Kenobi: The Force will be with you. Always. Narrator: Star Wars. The saga begins. (Explosion sound) Narrator: The adventure continues in The Empire Strikes Back. (Clips: The Empire Strikes Back) Princess Leia: Vader wants us all dead. Lando Calrissian: He doesn't want you at all, he's having somebody called uh...Skywalker. Han Solo: Luke? Narrator: A saga of rebellion and romance... Princess Leia: I really don't know what you're doing. Narrator: An epic of alien worlds, and a climatic clash between good and evil. The Empire Strikes Back. (Explosion sound) Narrator: The battle for freedom rages on in Return of the Jedi. (Clips: Return of the Jedi) Narrator: The cunning of the enemy... Emperor Palpatine: Two of the rebellion will be crashed and young Skywalker will be one of us. Narrator: The courage of a rebel... Luke Skywalker: Is Darth Vader my father? Narrator: The power of evil. Return of the Jedi. (Explosion sound) Narrator: The complete Star Wars trilogy is now in our galaxy. 1990 Narrator (Bill St. James): A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... (Clips: Star Wars New Hope) Luke Skywalker: I want to learn the way of the Force to become a Jedi like my father. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Over a thousand generations of Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace before the dark times. Before the Empire. Narrator: An adventure unlike anything on your planet. Aliens: (Gibberish) Narrator: An epic of heroes... Luke Skywalker: They're coming in too fast! Han Solo: Don't worry. Show 'em all together. Han Solo: You may be pulling in. Han Solo: Ha ha! Luke Skywalker: I got 'em! I got 'em! Narrator: And villains. Darth Vader: Now I am the master. Obi-Wan Kenobi: You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Narrator: The story of a boy, a girl, and a galaxy. Obi-Wan Kenobi: The Force will be with you. Always. Narrator: Star Wars. The saga begins. (Explosion sound) Narrator: The adventure continues in The Empire Strikes Back. (Clips: The Empire Strikes Back) Princess Leia: Vader wants us all dead. Lando Calrissian: He doesn't want you at all, he's having somebody called uh...Skywalker. Han Solo: Luke? Narrator: A saga of rebellion... Luke Skywalker: Rebel station 5-7, we're on our way. Narrator: And romance. Princess Leia: I really don't know what you're doing. Narrator: An epic of alien worlds... Princess Leia: The cave is collapsing! Han Solo: It's no cave. Princess Leia: What? Narrator: And a climatic clash between good and evil. Darth Vader: There's no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Narrator: The Empire Strikes Back. (Explosion sound) Narrator: The battle for freedom rages on in Return of the Jedi. (Clips: Return of the Jedi) Lando Calrissian: Fighters coming in. C-3PO: Here we go again. Admiral Ackbar: The shield is done. Narrator: The cunning of the enemy... Emperor Palpatine: Two of the rebellion will be crashed and young Skywalker will be one of us. Luke Skywalker: Alongside that one! Narrator: The courage of a rebel... Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi. Yoda: Not yet. You must confront Vader. Narrator: The power of evil. Luke Skywalker: Is Darth Vader my father? Narrator: Return of the Jedi. (Explosion sound) Narrator: May the trilogy be with you, for the best price ever. (Clips: From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga) Narrator: Plus, From Star Wars to Jedi is also available for a new low price. This stunning documentary takes you deep into the fascinating world created for the Star Wars trilogy. Crew member: Action! Narrator: Immerse yourself in the mind of George Lucas. George Lucas: Special effects are just a tool, a means of telling a story. A special effect without a story is a pretty boring thing. Narrator: From storyboard to creature creation, from character development to the puppeteers who gave them life. George Lucas: Eventually, you actually take a real person and stick him into that character, and that real person brings with him or her. An enormous package of reality, and Threepio is just a hunk of plastic, and without Anthony Daniels in there just isn't anything at all. Narrator: Join George Lucas and friends for a delightful look at From Star Wars to Jedi. Tim Rose (as creature): Hello in TV land. Narrator: Collect the complete Star Wars trilogy one by one in their attractive new packages, or in this collectible gift pack. But don't stop there; From Star Wars to Jedi, the fascinating saga behind the saga, will make your video library complete. They're unlike anything in our galaxy. 1995 (Clips: The Star Wars Trilogy) Narrator (Jim Cummings): For those who remember. For those who will never forget. And for a whole new generation who will experience it for the very first time... Darth Vader: (Breathing) R2-D2: (Beeping) Chewbacca: Rawr! Han Solo: Ya hoo! Narrator: The Star Wars Trilogy. Lando Calrissian: Yee ha! Tusken Raider: (Roaring) Narrator: Three timeless adventures that changed moviemaking forever. Now, the entire trilogy, digitally remastered in THX, for the ultimate in sound... (Explosion sound) Narrator: And picture quality. This will be your last chance to own the original version of Star Wars. The George Lucas masterpiece that launched the Star Wars Trilogy. Narrator: The Force is forever, for all generations. Narrator: The original Star Wars Trilogy on video...one last time. 2000 Version #1 (Clip: The Phantom Menace) Narrator (Nick Tate): Every saga has a beginning. Narrator: On November 20th... (Clip: The Empire Strikes Back) Darth Vader: (Breathing) Narrator: You can continue the adventure. (Clips: The Star Wars Trilogy) Narrator: The Star Wars Trilogy returns to video. The battle between good... Luke Skywalker: I'm not afraid. Narrator: And evil... Darth Vader: Join me. Narrator: Rages on... C-3PO: We seem to be made to suffer. Narrator: In the climatic final episodes of the Star Wars saga. Princess Leia: I just don't think he's a wookiee. Han Solo: I can arrange that. Princess Leia: Here they come! Narrator: Now... Princess Leia: Good luck. Narrator: You can own Star Wars: A New Hope... Obi-Wan Kenobi: Use the Force, Luke. (Explosion sound) Narrator: The Empire Strikes Back... Obi-Wan Kenobi: That boy was our last hope. Yoda: No...there is another. Narrator: And Return of the Jedi. Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi...like my father before me. Narrator: Plus, a behind-the-scenes look at Star Wars: Episode II. Narrator: The Star Wars Trilogy. Buy the perfect gift this holiday. Available for a limited time only. Version #2 (Clip: The Phantom Menace) Narrator (Nick Tate): Every saga has a beginning. (Clip: The Empire Strikes Back) Narrator: And now... Darth Vader: (Breathing) Narrator: You can continue the adventure. (Clips: The Star Wars Trilogy) Narrator: The Star Wars Trilogy returns to video. The battle between good... Luke Skywalker: I'm not afraid. Narrator: And evil... Darth Vader: Join me. Narrator: Rages on... C-3PO: We seem to be made to suffer. Narrator: In the climatic final episodes of the Star Wars saga. Princess Leia: I just don't think he's a wookiee. Han Solo: I can arrange that. Princess Leia: Here they come! Narrator: Now... Princess Leia: Good luck. Narrator: You can own Star Wars: A New Hope... Obi-Wan Kenobi: Use the Force, Luke. (Explosion sound) Narrator: The Empire Strikes Back... Obi-Wan Kenobi: That boy was our last hope. Yoda: No...there is another. Narrator: And Return of the Jedi. Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi...like my father before me. Narrator: Plus, a behind-the-scenes look at Star Wars: Episode II. Narrator: The Star Wars Trilogy. Own it on video. Available for a limited time only. Category:1986 VHS Trailers Category:1987 VHS Trailers Category:1990 VHS Trailers Category:1995 VHS Trailers Category:2000 VHS Trailers Category:2000 VHS Promos Category:CBS/Fox Video Trailers Category:20th Century Fox Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Gene McGarr Category:Trailers narrated by Bill St. James Category:Trailers narrated by Jim Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by Nick Tate